Forever
by OhMyMerlins
Summary: "Forever?" "Forever." Drarry one-shot. Rated T because I'm paranoid.


Disclaimer: I do not own any characters (sadly) and do not make any money of this

Notes: This is my first story so feel free to r&r with how you found it

Harry stood in front of his mirror, with only his jeans on and sighed.

He had bruises scattered everywhere and scratches up the right side of his body. Bruises made trails down his arms and stopped just above his wrists. He had a rather deep gash from his waist, sliding diagonally to his trouser line and surprisingly, that wasn't even the worst part. The side of his neck was developing a bruise and the underside of his chin was the same

His face was the worst. The bruise over his right eye was slowing turning from black to yellow and green around the edges and stung. The left side of his face was bleeding but stopped after Harry had wiped it with his hand. His lip was cut and bleeding, which left a metallic sort of taste in Harry's mouth. Dudley had really outdone himself this time.

Harry sighed and pulled on a hoodie, silently cursing Dudley, and walked out of the house. He pulled up his hood, hiding his face, as he walked to the park. As soon as he got there, he sat down slowly (and painfully) sat down on the swing, swinging lightly.

"Harry? Is that you?" He heard a voice calling. He looked up slightly, so his face was shadowed, and saw his boyfriend, the one and only, Draco Malfoy.

Harry was surprised to see that Draco was wearing muggle clothes, jeans, a red hoodie and a pair of black converse. His white-blond hair was messy and his eyes shining. Harry had never seen him looking so... normal.

"Yeah," Harry said breathlessly, with a small smile on his face, and stood up, "What are you doing here, Dray?"

Draco smiled and walked forward, "Can't I come and see my boyfriend with questions being asked?" Draco said, with a cheeky grin on his face.

Harry rolled his eyes and smiled as Draco wrapped his arms around his waist. Harry resisted moving slightly so Draco's hands weren't on his bruises and just smiled. Somehow, Harry kept his face shadowed as Draco looked at him.

Draco was slightly puzzled by the fact that Harry was hiding his face, but brushed it off and leaned in, capturing Harry lips with his own.

Harry forgot that he was supposed to be hiding his face and let Draco run his fingers under his hood and lower it down. Harry kissed back for a few minutes before pulling away with a small smile on his face.

Harry took one look at Draco's horrified face and a thought popped into his mind. He was about to pull his hood back up, but realised it was already too late and just groaned and looked down.

"Harry? What happened?" Draco questioned, his voice low. He put a hand on the side of Harry's face, urging him to lift it.

Harry lifted his head up and slowly dragged his eyes up to Draco's, noting that the blood from his lip had been transferred to Draco's. "Well?" Draco asked, running his finger slowly from Harry's cut lip, to his eye, to the side of his face.

"I tripped." Harry lied, unconvincingly, which made Draco snort and roll his eyes. "Of course you did. What really happened?" Draco snarled sarcastically.

"How can you go from so caring to so sarcastic in three seconds?" Harry retorted, slyly avoiding telling the truth.

"Stop avoiding the question, Potter." Draco snarled again. Harry crossed his arms and looked down, sniffing quietly. Draco sighed and pulled Harry into his arms. "I'm sorry, Harry," Draco whispered, kissing the top of Harry's head, "I'm just really worried."

Harry sighed and led them over to a bench. "It was my cousin." Harry admitted. Draco groaned and put his arm around Harry. Harry flinched, making Draco freeze, "There's more, isn't there?" Draco asked. Harry sighed and nodded, next minute he was sitting on Draco's bed in Malfoy Manor.

"Shirt off." Draco demanded, making Harry raise his eyebrows. Draco rolled his eyes, "I didn't mean it like that, you know that I am not going to rest until I see the rest of your injuries so don't mess me around."

Harry sighed and quickly pulled of his hoodie. Draco's breathe got caught in his throat and he bit his lip, he hadn't expected it to be that bad. Draco ran his fingers lightly over Harry's bruises with one hands and laced his fingers through Harry's with the other. Draco sighed, leaning his forehead against Harry's and closed his eyes, sighing.

Harry laid his hand on the side of Draco's face, "It's not that bad." Harry said quietly. Draco leaned back a bit to look in Harry's eyes and said, "Lay down, I'll heal it for you."

Harry did as Draco told him and closed his eyes. Draco pulled his wand out of his pocket and muttered a spell, making Harry's bruises fade away. Then Draco healed the scratches up his side and sighed, looking wearily at the deep gash in his side.

Harry heard him and opened one of his eyes curiously, "What's wrong?" He asked. Draco jumped, not realising he was being watched and turned to Harry, "This one is going to hurt." Draco replied softly. Harry nodded and raised his eyebrow, "It's not like I can't deal with a little pain, Draco." He said reassuringly.

Draco sat down by Harry's side and shook his head, with a small smile on his face. He laced his fingers through Harry's and turned his attention to the gash. He whispered the spell and Harry clutched Draco's hand tighter, obviously in pain.

Draco bit his lip and carried on with the spell.

Harry wasn't expecting that much pain and clutched onto Draco's hand. He whimpered quietly and Draco squeezed his hand, "It's almost done." Draco whispered.

Harry's back arched as the spell was ending, as it hurt more than ever and he let out a cry of pain. He flopped back down, exhausted and looked up at Draco, who nodded.

"It's finished." Draco confirmed, laying down next to Harry and wrapped his arm around Harry's waist, wiping a stray tear that had fallen down Harry's cheek.

Harry looked down and bit his lip, "I was terrible." He sighed, ashamed at himself. Draco pulled him closer and kissed the top of his head. "You were great," Draco reassured, "really great."

Draco stood up and walked across the other side of the room. "What are you doing?" Harry asked, propping himself up on his forearm.

"I have something for you." Draco said, rummaging through his drawers, "It's here somewhere." He muttered to himself. Harry chuckled quietly, as Draco pulled something out of the drawers. Draco walked slowly over to Harry and sat slowly in front of him, handing him the gift.

Harry gasped and looked up at Draco, with his eyes shining brightly. "Do you like it?" Draco asked. Harry grinned and replied, "I love it."

Harry put aside his new broomstick and quidditch kit and pulled Draco down to him. Harry pressed his lips to Draco's and wrapped his arms around his neck.

Draco rolled over slightly so Harry was under him and pulled back slightly. He trailed kisses down Harry's jaw then moved onto his neck, kissing it lightly. "How much did you spend on all of that?" Harry asked breathlessly.

"Don't you worry about that." Draco said between kisses. He bit down lightly, and then trailed his tongue over it, leaving a mark. Harry tangled his hands in Draco's hair and moaned quietly. Draco dragged his lips back up to Harry's, giving him one last kiss, before rolling off and smiling at him.

Draco wrapped his arm around Harry's waist again and pulled him closer, so that they were face to face. He laid his forehead against Harry's and smiled.

"I love you, Dray." Harry whispered, wrapping his arms around his neck.

"I love you too, Har." Draco replied, kissing him lightly. "Stay with me." Draco said suddenly.

Harry looked confused, "What-"

Draco interrupted him, "Stay here, move out of the Dursley's house and live with me. You're eighteen; they can't make you stay there anymore.

Harry grinned, "Really? You would want me to live here? With you?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "Of course I do, you muppet. Will you?"

"Of course I will."

"Forever?"

"Forever." ed


End file.
